


Happy Valentine's Day, my Love

by TANGO_swanka



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TANGO_swanka/pseuds/TANGO_swanka
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Yutaka wants to lose his virginity.
Relationships: Higuchi Yutaka/Hoshino Hidehiko
Kudos: 6





	Happy Valentine's Day, my Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am not fluent in English, but I did my best to translate it correctly. An ABO fanfic between a 1.61m Yuta and a 1.97m Hide. And... yeah, hope you enjoy.

_Are u sure about that?_

[Hoshi • ° ♡, 03:41 pm]

Yutaka bit his inner cheek, closing his eyes for a few moments before opening them and, for the third time that afternoon, rereading the message he had written. That time, however, he took a deep breath and sent it, turning off his cell phone so as not to delete the message before Hide read it.

_Of course I'm sure, koisuru. My home, at nine?_

[Me, 3:52 pm]

Yutaka moved on the sofa, squeezing his shirt sleeves and unlocking the device in a hurry, tempted to delete the newly sent message. But Hide had already read it and, without wasting time, sent an answer:

_Sure, sweetie. Until then (~ ^ _ ^) ~ ♡_

[Hoshi • ° ♡, 03:53 pm]

Throwing his cell phone on the sofa and taking a breath, Yutaka reread the entire conversation, from the beginning, just to make sure it was real.

He had invited Hide to sleep over at his home. Oh, dear, he did it. He really did it, with all the letters, at the very beginning of that afternoon when, with a courage coming from who knows where, Yutaka decided that he had already wrapped up too much.

He and Hoshino had been dating for a year and a half, and on that Valentine's Day, he wanted to give him a special gift, just like normal boyfriends did. And which day would be better? Anii wouldn't be at home, because he would go out with Araki to spend the night in some motel around; his best friend, Atsushi, would spend the night at his boyfriend Imai's house... what occasion would be more propitious to lose his virginity?

Thinking about it now, there were a thousand other better occasions, but Yutaka preferred to distract himself by running to the kitchen, counting for the tenth time the twenty cupcakes covered with colored icing and strawberries that cooled in the refrigerator.

Higuchi wished to be a cupcake, there, resting next to so many other cupcakes, with no worries besides being a small chocolate and strawberry muffin... but, just like those muffins, Yutaka would be eaten by Hide, in one way or another.

"Will Hide come here today?" Takashi asked, pulling Yuta out of his trance as he descended the stairs. The youngest nodded, unsure how to explain his situation to the alpha brother. He couldn't just say, _hey, anii, I asked my lovely alpha boyfriend to eat me tonight, wish me luck, would you?_ It would be shameful, and there is always a chance that Takashi would show his overprotective side and threaten to cut Hide's balls.

"Hm, right. I'm going out with Araki-chan, I won't be back today, but... if that tramp tries something you don't want, feel free to scream and kick his ass. Ah, and... well... um, how do I say this...?" The eldest of the brothers' cheeks turned red, but Takashi soon shook his head, his long dark hair waving together. "Well, I'll be straightforward, there are condoms in the bathroom cabinet and lubricant in the first drawer of my dresser. I don't want babies in this house, so... oh, you understand."

Yutaka nodded again, his cheeks flushing as much as his brother's. He hadn't thought about that possibility...

Takashi smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, stroking the youngest boy's hair and walking away towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, anii".

"See you tomorrow, Yu-chan, and ... no babies, please".

♡

The ringing bell made Yutaka jump on the sofa, scared: heavens, it was already nine o'clock ?!

It was seven-thirty when he decided to get some sleep, and... nine hours! Yutaka hadn't put on his pretty clothes, combed his hair or put on makeup!

Combing his hair with amazing speed as he untied his teddy bear pajamas, Yutaka ran to the door, opening it suddenly.

Hide was wonderful: in a leather jacket, tights and heavy boots, his brown hair was tied in a bun, while his face was hidden by a large bouquet of daisies.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie," Hidehiko said, extending the bouquet of flowers to his boyfriend. Yutaka took it, inhaling the scent of daisies and smiling sweetly. "Thank you, Hide-kun. Happy Valentine's Day. I... ended up sleeping, and--"

"You're stay beautiful".

Yutaka blinked a few times, staring at Hide. The alpha was really handsome, giving off a strong, musky scent, his eyes overflowing with passionate glare as they stared at Higuchi's pupils. He didn't seem concerned about Yutaka's pajamas, nor about the marks that the sofa had left on his face during the long nap and that had not yet disappeared.

"Come in" Yutaka led the way and let his boyfriend take off his shoes, running after a vase to put his daisies on and distract himself from the anxiety that had returned with full force.

_"Hide is a gentle alpha, Hide is a gentle alpha, Hide is a gentle alpha"_ his mind repeatedly repeated, as he took the vase from the cupboard and filled it with water, placing his flowers, fragrant and beautiful. _"Hide is a kind alpha, Hide--"_

"Nee, Yuta-kun, did you like the flowers? I never asked which one you like, so I chose these-- are you okay?" asked a cheerful Hoshino, propped up against the door of the small kitchen. "You look a little restless, koisuru".

"Nonsense, just... well, I should be wearing something better than my pajamas" Higuchi grunted, placing his flowers on the kitchen table and approaching the alpha. For those who saw it from the outside, it would be funny, but Yutaka had already gotten used to tiptoeing to be able to kiss Hide, just as his boyfriend was used to bending over a little so he could kiss Yutaka.

"You look beautiful, I like your pajamas" the alpha kissed the boy's nose, inhaling the scent of Yutaka's hair. "So sweet..."

Upon hearing the mention of sweets, Higuchi disengaged himself from his boyfriend's arms, running to the refrigerator. "I made cupcakes," the younger one explained when he noticed Hide's confused face. "With... chocolate, and strawberries... Hide? Do you hear me?"

Higuchi leaned to the left, facing his boyfriend and the silly smile on his lips. Had he said anything wrong?

"Sorry, I just... was thinking about how precious you are."

Yutaka's cheeks tinted scarlet when he heard Hoshino, but a small smile took shape in his mouth. He really loves that romantic and caring alpha who is Hide.

The cupcakes were running low. There were only two left on the tray, and the film was already halfway through, but none of them were really aware of what was happening on the television screen: Hide was more busy stroking his boyfriend's hair, and Yutaka, on the older man's lap, took advantage the caress, his head propped on Hoshino's chest, close enough to feel his heartbeat.

"Hide-kun" whispered the smaller one, his chin resting on the bigger man's chest, while he stared at him. "I love you. So much," continued the omega, his boyfriend's hands caressing his cheeks. "Really much."

"I love you too, my sweetie," Hide replied, joining their mouths in a chaste kiss. "Really."

It was a calm and gentle kiss, until Yutaka moved over his boyfriend, trying to reach his mouth better. It was then that he felt something brush against his thigh, something... _hard._

Hide's erection.

When Yutaka moved again, an involuntary groan escaped his boyfriend's lips, proving his thought: Hide was excited, and Yutaka had turned him on.

His ego liked to know that, but a little shiver ran through him when he knew it had that kind of effect on his boyfriend.

Higuchi's daydreams were interrupted when Hidehiko ceased the kiss, muttering something that Yutaka was too airy to understand.

"I know you said you're sure, Yuta-kun, but... do you really want that?" The older man's eyes stared at him, as if searching his pupils for certainty, a definite permission to advance the signal.

"It's a little new for me, but... I want to... try." Yutaka's voice sounded low, but Hide heard it clearly, proving it when he put their mouths together again, but in a different, more urgent, needy... hot way.

Yutaka could feel Hide's arms around his waist, pulling him closer while, in a quick movement, Hoshino sat up, bringing Yuta with him. Higuchi rolled his eyes when he felt a new, different feeling: the brush of the alpha's member against his, even among so many clothes, was like an electric shock, starting in his belly and going through his whole body.

_"I'm excited, too,"_ thought the youngest, letting a groan escape between his mouths. _"Hide... Hide makes me so hot, hard... out of control..."_

Taking his hands to his boyfriend's hair, Yuta felt there two small piles of fur, two... two wolf ears.

Two wolf ears, arranged on the head of his sweet boyfriend, as well as a hairy tail that had escaped from the pants and moved frantically on the sofa.

"I didn't know you could do that" murmured Yutaka, delighted.

"You can do it too, Yuta-chan. Don't you see?"

Only then did Yutaka notice the pair of caramel-colored ears on his own head, as well as the furry, fluffy, long tail that dangled and curled up on Hide's legs.

But soon the ears and tails lost their importance: Yutaka's legs were around Hidehiko's waist, and his boyfriend's hands tightened on his thighs, pressing him against his torso.

Higuchi was unable to say whether it was, his member pinned against the alpha's belly, or Hide's hard erection poking his ass, or the combination of these two things, but a higher-than-normal groan escaped his mouth as he was carried toward him to his room.

It didn't take long for Yuta to feel the door behind him, Hoshino's mouth sucking on the skin of his neck, his shoulders, nibbling on his pajama shirt...

And the shirt was gone, leaving him exposed to Hide's passionate gaze and his anxious mouth that, without hesitation, started to descend on his skin, nibbling, kissing and sucking.

"Hide-kun... H-Hide-kun... a-ah..." Yuta found himself unable to put together a sentence, lost among your boyfriend's affection. "Clothes... H-Hide-kun... I..."

Hidehiko's eyes shone as if a light was going on inside him, as if he heard the best music of the world. They had barely started, and Yutaka was already sweaty, red and his face contorted with pleasure --- in short, a treat for the alpha.

"Do you want me to take your clothes off, Yuta-kun...?" Asked the brown-haired man, smiling sinfully. "Don't worry, sweetie... everything has its time, the clothes will... go... out..."

Yutaka shivered when he felt the mattress below him: Hide had laid him on the bed and now he was on his body, brushing his fingers over Yuta's thighs, rising, rising... until he touched his erection, pulling out a groan from the omega. And then his fingers entered the boy's pants, pulling them down slowly, showing off his wet boxer with his pre-cum and his natural lubrication.

Suddenly, Hide stopped, sniffing the air. His eyes closed while Yuta's, who barely noticed when he closed them, opened. "You smell... something," whispered the alpha, running his fingers down the boy's underwear, reaching the moisture near his entrance and pressing a finger on the wet place. "Oh, Yuta-kun... you smell..." opening his eyes wide and bending down to face the omega's penis, Hide removed Yutaka's underwear and licked his erection, placing it on his mouth. once. "You smell like strawberries, Yuta-kun..."

But Hide's game didn't last long. It was too much for little Yutaka who, lost in pleasure, felt his body convulse while his pleasure was released, running down the sides of Hoshino's mouth.

"I'm sorry--" began the omega, but before he could continue, the alpha rose and kissed his forehead, smiling like a passionate fool.

Hide was a passionate fool.

"You are sweet, figuratively and literally, Yuta-kun. You are sweet in every way. Let me love you, Yuta-kun..."

"I'll let you," whispered the youngest, stroking the alpha's hair. "Make love to me, Hide-kun, and love me... love me forever..."

The nervousness was gone. Those words came out of his mouth naturally, as if the destiny wanted it to be so, and with a wet kiss, the alpha walked away.

Standing in front of the bed, Hide let his clothes leave his body one by one, showing a lean chest, but with broad, strong shoulders, as well as beautiful thighs and, among them...

Yutaka felt his cheeks heat up when he saw Hidehiko's unassuming member, standing out, the pink glans oozing pearly pre-enjoyment. _"It doesn't fit me, it doesn't fit, I know it doesn't fit--"_ his mind screamed when Hoshino threw two condom packs on the bedside table. _"Nonono, just one, you don't think twice, right? Heavens, it doesn't fit me, it doesn't fit--"_

"There is lubricant in the drawer," the omega whispered, shyly, trying to take his gaze away from the focus of his nervousness that had come all the way back when he watched Hide's shenlong between his legs. His tail curled around his thigh when he heard the lube bottle hit the mattress, and a few moments later, Hidehiko sat between his thighs, stroking them with his hands before picking up the bottle again, opening it and smearing his fingers with the cold gel.

"Try to relax, koisuru... and if you want me to stop, just say it, right?"

"Right". _"Nothing right, you're going to impale me with this gigantic thing!"_

When the first finger penetrated his entrance, all Yutaka felt was a kind of discomfort, but nothing that really bothered him. His own lubrication and the cold lubricant did the job, and even the second finger was nothing more than discomfort, although it increased slightly when the two digits sank deeper into Higuchi, making scissor movements.

Hide joined their mouths in a warm kiss when he inserted the third finger. Yutaka squeezed his eyelids when he felt his insides hurt, taking a little longer to get used to Hoshino's long fingers which, coming and going in slow movements, could soon move them without difficulty.

When the alpha's fingers left Yutaka's interior, the omega gasped, knowing what would come next: Hidehiko's gigantic, hard cock.

Suddenly, the little jokes heard at the beginning of the relationship made sense. _Such a tiny omega, with such a big alpha? Since when would it work?_

"I love you, Yuta-kun. Tell me if you feel it's not tolerable."

_"Well, we've been making this relationship work for a year and a half,"_ Yutaka thought as he stared at his boyfriend. The bun had come loose, and Hide's messy hair framed his flushed, passionate face now. _"We're going to make it work too."_

With the member covered by a condom and a generous layer of lubricant, Hide brushed the glans against the entrance of the smaller one, interlacing one of his hands. "Relax, sweetie..."

Kisses on his forehead, nose, eyes, cheeks; every little piece on Higuchi's face was caressed by Hidehiko's lips when he forced his member against the tight entrance of the omega, invading him until his glans was inside its tight entrance.

Small tears streamed down the sides of the omega's face, but were promptly picked up by the alpha's loving mouth, which, interspersed with gentle words and soft kisses, remained so until the tightness around his member lessened.

Yutaka felt his interior hurt with every small movement inside him. But, while it hurt, he felt a new and completely unknown sensation growing, something... good.

"It will pass, it will pass... it will be soon..." the alpha whispered close to the ear of the youngest who, clinging to his back, could not prevent his nails from dying there, marking, scratching Hidehiko's skin, discounting part of your pain.

And then, Yutaka felt a wave of electricity spread through his being, eliciting a moan so loud that perhaps his neighbors could have heard it. But he didn't care about his neighbors --- the only thing that mattered was the pleasure that had suddenly hit him in a touch too fast, too delicious.

"Do it again" Yutaka moaned, practically pleaded, his voice sounding like a desperate whimper. "Please, Hide-kun, do... do it again...!"

Hoshino laughed softly, nodding, while Yutaka seemed to melt with his boyfriend's touches, Hide's soft, warm mouth licking and sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck.

The pain returned when Hide pulled away, but when he penetrated him again, in a deep, well-aimed lunge, Yutaka could see stars; heavens, if he had known how delicious it could be, he would have taken courage a lot longer!

"H-Hide-kun... so... yummy..." his voice trembled, but Yuta knew that his message reached Hide's ears when he started to stock it at a faster and stronger pace, increasingly gaining space in his body, and always touching that point that made Yutaka lose his temper and moan loudly and in a good tone.

Their mouths came together in something close to a kiss, but dozens of times more frantic and wet. Higuchi's hands gripped the alpha's shoulders, pulling him closer, encouraging him to penetrate deeper and stronger, beating his prostate with each thrust.

Yutaka threw his head back when he felt the orgasm snatch him, calling Hide's name as he dirty the two with his cum. Squeezing its entrance and thus the Hoshino's member, the eldest also reached the orgasm, propping his head on the smallest's chest.

When his breaths calmed, Hide came out of Yuta, knotted the condom and tossed it in the trash at the foot of the bed.

Yutaka felt strange, empty, but the dizziness of the recent orgasm still made him happy. And happiness increased when Hide pulled him into a warm embrace, kissing him sweetly and gathering his foreheads.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hide-kun" whispered a smiling and passionate Yuta, nibbling on his lover's lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my sweetie".

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the end...! Hope you enjoyed the fanfic, jya ne~♡


End file.
